


Thunder and Lightning

by definitely_not_trash



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_not_trash/pseuds/definitely_not_trash
Summary: A Drow and a Tiefling, quite an odd pair, but they couldn't be more in love with each other regardless.
Kudos: 3





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> A short little story I wrote for a friend of our D&D characters. Nissa is his and Veldrin is mine. Enjoy! :)

The petite Drow sat in the windowsill,

watching the rain pour down, the fine drops pattering on the thatched room of the quaint home. The sound was relaxing, small taps against the glass. He watches the beads of water roll down the smooth pane, pooling at the bottom of the window before dripping down the other side out of view. 

The sky was grey, dark clouds rolling in, low  thunder crackling in the distance. The sudden noise made his ears twitch, and he slid out from his spot in the window, tucking an unruly strand of slivering hair back into place. He brushed off his tunic, walking to the kitchen quickly, a pot boiling over a small fire. He stirred the boiling liquid with a long wooden spoon, dropping some chopped fungus into the pot now, watching the pieces disappear into the swirling yellow broth. It smelled pretty good, which was a good sign it would taste alright. 

The Drow sat himself down at the table,  playing with a little flickering orb of light as he babysat the soup, watching the liquid bubble as it boiled. He spent most days alone at home, enjoying most of his time indoors, his sensitive skin unable to handle the intense beams of the sun. He found himself quite lonely during the days without his lover, taking to writing and drawing to pass the time.

He took care of the home they shared, cooking and cleaning, while she worked to help support them. They lived happily together regardless of the circumstances.

Their adventuring days were long gone, but  they received the occasional letter from their former adventure buddies. And it was always nice to curl up by the warm fire to recollect the many adventures they partook upon. 

The Drow perked up as the door to the house  swung open, soon quickly shutting. He slid off the chair, a little smile on his face as he made his way back out into the living area. 

A Tiefling woman stood in the doorway, her  pale cerulean skin dappled and shiny with droplets of water, her brown hair clinging to her face. Her expression was one of distaste, until her eyes fell upon the Drow, a smile tugging at her lips. 

"Hey baby, how was your day?-" she hummed  as she tugged her boots off. She set her boots by the fire to dry, shaking herself off.

"Good, good. Dinner is almost ready," the Drow smiled back, gently pulling the wet cloak off of her shoulders, hanging it to dry as well. "As usual. How about you?" He murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss to her wet cheek.

"Good, it was work," she chuckles softly, "I'm  glad you had a good day, I wish I could spend more time with you during the days." She murmurs as she pursed her lips. Her voice was smooth, silky but bold in contrast to the Drows raspy murmurs.

"It's alright, I don't mind being by myself,  I've always got whiskers to keep me company." He smiled softly, nodding to the frail old cat sleeping on a blanket.

"Ah yes, the world's greatest company," she  teases softly, eyeing the cat for a moment, "You do you baby." She chuckles softly.

"You go sit down," the Drow speaks, "I'll get  supper dished up." He motions to the little couch.

"Veldrin-" she murmur, glancing to the Drow now, her arms folded over her chest.

"Yes, Nissa?" He replies, his pale white eyes  catching the soft glow of the fire.

"Where's my hug?" she huffs teasingly, a grin on her face, her arms remaining folded over her chest.

"Aw, but you're all wet-" Veldrin frowns,  glancing at her now.

"Oh come on-" she huffs, rolling her eyes a l ittle.

"I'm just teasing-" he grins, moving to pull  her into a tight hug, "I would always give you a hug."

"Even if I was on fire?" She smiles back,  hugging the slightly shorter boy tightly.

"Well-" he pursed his lips, resting his chin on  her shoulder, "Perhaps we would consider getting rid of the fire first-?" 

"Of course," she let go gently with a chuckle,  moving to sit down now.

Veldrin hummed softly to himself as he  made his way back into the kitchen, moving the pot off of the fire and onto the ground. He filled up two bowls with the soup, bringing the bowls and their respective spoons into the living area. He carefully handed one of the bows to Nissa, sitting down beside her before relaxing. "I used some of the mushrooms we picked last night. They're better roasted but they're still pretty good in soup." He smiled, starting to eat now, blowing on the hot liquid before eating it. 

The two ate together in relative silence, just  enjoying each other's company. Veldrin took the bowls once they were done eating, sliding off the couch.

"I can do the dishes-" Nissa cut in, moving to  stand as well.

"Don't worry, I got it," Veldrin smiles a little,  "You worked all day, you deserve the rest." He carried the bowls into the kitchen now to rinse them out in the water basin.

"Oh Veldrin, you're far too good to me-" she  chuckles softly, relaxing on the couch. Veldrin returned a few moments later, wiping his hands on his trousers before sitting back down.

"There, no big deal." He smiles, leaning his  head against her shoulder. Nissa hummed softly in response shifting to card her fingers through his long, silvery hair, the strands fine and shiny in the flickering firefight. 

"I love you," the petite Drow murmurs, leaning into the caring touch.

"I love you more," the Tiefling replied,  relaxing as a crack of thunder roared in the distance, lighting the room with a bright flash of lightning.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think! Love y'all and have a good day :)


End file.
